Aishiteru (dei)(danna)
by Queen chiki
Summary: Mereka mempunyai pendapat yang berlawanan ,tapi pendapat itu tak jadi masalah dalam perasaan mereka ,dan mungkin kebersamaan mereka menjadikan arti yang sesungguhnya


**"AISHITERU (DEI)(DANNA)"**

Disclaimer : Dari awal sampai akhir naruto punya Masashi kishimoto ,dan Sasori sama itachi punya aku *digebukin sama SasoFG & ItaFG*

Pair: Saso(FEM)Dei

Rated : T

Warning : OOC ,Typo(s) ,Gajeba .Aneh ..,EYD dikit '-' disini Dei jadi cewek ya jadi ini bukan fanfic yaoi (y)

* * *

"Dei-chan sampai kapan kau akan menyembuyikannya Dei?" Gadis berambut blonde menoleh sedikit melihat gadis berambut biru dengan jepitan di rambutnya itu ,dia terus melangkahkan kakinya seraya berpikir jawaban yang akan dia lontarkan pada sahabat itu

"mungkin jika dia berhenti menggangguku" gadis itu menarik kursi ,dia duduk di meja di dekat taaman itu ,mungkin tempat itu bisa di bilang rumah makan (?) ,sedetik kemudian tatapannya beralih pada sang sahabat yang tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan 'apa kau serius?' yang ditatap malah mendengus sebal.

"Ayolah dei-chan ,mungkin saja dia melakukan itu karena dia mencintaimu!" Gadis yang di panggil deidara kembali mendengus sebal mendengar ucapan sahabatnya ..'ayolah ,un . pendapat kita selalu berbeda bahkan soal seni ,un.' Deidara menghirup udara sejenak ,Maata Biru azure nya beralih pada sang sahabat "lalu konan-chan sendiri ,bagaimana dengan pein,un?" pertanyaan deidara mendapat glaredeath dari konan ,"salah ,un?" deidara memalingkan wajahnya ,tatapan mematikan dari sahabatnnya itu memang sangat menakutkan

10 menit setelah pesanan dua gadis itu dihidangkan munculah ... makhluk yang tak jelas mukanya ,tak jelas keemunculannya (?) eh salah ulang ulang .. munculah 8 pemuda yang sedari tadi mereka tunggu ,tak lain adalah teman - teman konan dan deidara ,yaa mereka adaalah anggota akatsuki ,tak ada yang tak kenal mereka di seluruh pelosok desaa pasti tau dengan akatsuki ,mereka duduk di masing masing kursi yang ada .

"Ah ,kalian kenapa tidak mengahampiri kami dulu?" pertanyaan dari sesosok (?) *eh ,apa itu ya* ,sesosok ikan hiu setengah manusia itu berbohong pasalnya dia hanya di rumah tidur sampai ke-7 teman lainnya datang membangunkannya dengan susah payah ,Dasar ikan *digiles kisame

"Gomen ,aku kira kalian sudah kesini duluan ,jadi aku mengajak dei-chan langsung kesini" ucap konan

"hah ,jangan percaya pada pecinta ikan itu dia berbohong ,dia saja baru bangun tidur " seorang manusia ber aliran sesat mulai angkat bicara dengan tidak tenangnya seraya menunjuk wajah sang manusia setengah hiu itu

"Hei ,hentikan ,kalian berisik" manusia bercadar itu menghentikan adu mulut mereka seraya melanjutkan menghitung kekasih"nya (read:uang) "ah aku lupa sampai berapa tadi" dia mulai bergumam karena lupa sampai berapa dia menghitung kekasih-kekasihnya itu

"70" jawab singkat manusia belang di sampng manusia bercadar itu

"huh~" sang leader mulai mendesah pelan melihat kelakuan anggota-anggotanya apa dia tak sadar dia lebih parah dari mereka *dibunuh Pein-_-

"hei, sasori" Pemuda berambut merah bata itu menoleh kearah seorang pemuda berambut raven di depan samping deidara "bagaimana hubunganmu dengan gadis pink itu?" Pertanyaan pemuda pemuda tampan uchiha dari salah pangeran author * digebukin ItaFG * kesalahan kesalahan, pertanyaan dari uchiha sulung it mendapat senyuman sinis dari Pemuda berambut maroon di sebelahnya.

"aku bosan dengannya ,mungkin aku akan mencoba dengan gadis dari yamanaka it ,rambut pirangnya it benar benar menarik" hati gadis di hadapan pemuda it hancur berantakan ,dia benar benar mencoba menyembunyikan segalanya ,mencoba agar ekspresinya saat ini tidak kacau ,dia hanya mampu menunduk merasakan sesak didadanya

"Dei -senpai.. kau kenapa?" Yang di panggil menoleh kearah seseorang yang memanggilnya (?) dia tersenyum tipis menatap seorang bertopeng anak autis yang entah masih autis atau tidak :3 sejenak lalu dia menggeleng

"tidak kenapa - kenapa, un" dia mengatur nafas sejenak "aku, pergi duluan, un" Deidara Berdiri meninggalkan tempat dan teman - teman nya.

* * *

Gadis bersurai pirang it terus mengumpat tidak jelas, dia menghentikan langkahnya di belakang restoran yang dia tinggalkan tadi, ya tempat it sangat luas seperti sebuah taman, tapi lebih cocok di sebut dengan lapangan hijau yang sepi, dia menghentakan kakinya beberapa kali

"rambut pirang menarik? Tidak salah? Rambutku juga pirang! Bahkan lebih menarik ,un! apa Dia tidak pernah melihatku? Rambutku juga pirang ,un. Apa dia tidak sadar aku mencintainya,un? " Deidara mengangkat kepalanya menatap langit biru yang cerah hari ini ,ingatannya berputar mengingat 3 hari lalu ,hari yang menyesakkan dadanya .

*FLASHBACK ON*

"Tidak ,un! Seni it sesuatu yang rapuh ,seni it ledakan,un!"

"cih ,seni it sesuatu yang abadi"

"Ledakan,un!"

"Berisik!" Bentakan dari pemuda beriris hazelnut it membuat gadis di hadapannya mematung kaku . membuat jantung sang gadis bermata Aquamarine it seakan berhenti berdetak .sakit . it yang ia rasakan "Kau it berisik ,Bodoh ,Ceroboh . gadis sepertimu it hanya memenuhi isi dunia " gadis it menunduk mendengar ucapan sang pemuda yang nyelekit di hatinya (?) . " Kau tau ,aku suka mengganggumu! Kau tau kenapa? Karena saat it kau terlihat sangat sangat bodoh" pemuda it menyunggingkan senyum sinis nya ,tanpa memikirkan bagaimana perasaan gadis manis it ,namun perlahan senyuman di bibir manis pemuda it memudar sesaat setelah melihat aquamarine it akan meneteskan setetes air mata .

"dei .." Gadis it menepis air mata yang akan menetes it, menghiraukan panggilan dari pemuda di hadapannya it

"danna tau ,un..?" gadis it menghirup udara lalu membuangnya perlahan " Aku Benci kau ,sasori no Danna" Gadis it berlali meninggalkan pemuda it sendiri . siapa yang tidak sakit hati di bilang bodoh dan tidak di sukai terlebih lagi di permainkan oleh orang yang di sayang?

* FLASHBACK OF *

Deidara menahan sekuat tenaga tangisnya "Aku ,aku ,aku .." suara deidara tertahan ia tak mampu meneruskan kata kata yang ada di fikirannya ,namun segera ia menggeleng menepis fikiran it "Tidak ,un! Sekalipun aku bilang aku membenci danna ,Tapi .. aku tidak bisa benar – benar membencinya" Deidara menyendenkan tubuhnya di sebuah batang pohon ,perlahan tubuhnya merosot hingga terduduk "Sasori no Danna … apa danna tidak pernah melihatku sedetik saja? Aku mencintai danna ,selalu ,un" lirih deidara seraya menunduk yang terdengar di telinga seseorang yang sedari tadi mengikutinya ,seseorang it tersenyum penuh mebuat author dag dig dug gak jelas *Readers pada swetdrop* - Oke abaikan - seseorang it berbalik meninggalkan deidara sendirian

* * *

SOme'one 'POV

Maafkan aku dei ,bukan ak tak menyukaimu ,sungguh! Aku tau aku salah selalu mempermainkanmu ,aku tau kau mencintaiku ,aku selalu memperhatikanmu dei ,selalu melihatmu . kau gadis yang menerimaku apa adanya ,bahkan saat kau mengenalku sebagai sasori yang ada dalam hiruko ,kau beda dengan gadis lain ,aku suka mendengar celotehmu ,kebawelanmu ,aku kadang tertawa meski dalam hati .

Dei… aku mencintaimu ,aku selalu melihatmu bukan hanya sedetik bahkan tiap kali jauh dari mu bayanganmu lah yang muncul di benakku ,tapi belum waktunya aku membemberitahumu kebenaran ini ,mungkin pendapat kita berlawanan tapi mungkin ,it bisa menjadi arti seni yang sesunggugnya .

Someone 'POV OF

* * *

"Tadaima, un" gadis bersurai pirang it memasuki rumah nya, ia duduk di kursi lalu munculah pemuda berambut Jabrik pirang yang mendekati dei .. dengan senyum - senyum gak jelas "kau kenapa, un?" Tanya deidara

"Kau tau ,ternyata Hinata mencintaiku ,tadi dia bilang padaku .. Aku senang sekali … akhirnya aku jadian dengan gadis yang kucintai .." jelas pemuda it dengan nada penuh kebahagiaan

"Wah ,selamat ya Naru-chan ,Jangan lupa traktir aku di ichiraku" goda deidara

"Oke" Naruto menjauh dari deidara "Setelah kau ,jadi dengan Danna-mu it" Teriak Naruto lalu berlari

Deidara membuang nafas kesalnya ,ia kembali berfikir . Hinata yang cantik dari clan terhormat berani mengungkapkan perasaannya dulan ,gadis yang pendiam seperti dia berani mengucapkan cinta pada Naruto yang bodoh it . ia membulatkan tekatnya ,jika gadis pendiam it bisa kenapa dia tidak? Ia harus mengungkapkan perasaannya

* * *

Gadis bermata aquamarine it berjalan santai menelusuri taman ,ia membenarkan sweternya . cuaca dikonoha malam ini sangat dingin ,dia mengenakan jins ,sweter dan syal yang dililitkan hingga mentupi bibirnya . rambut blonde miliknya ia biarkan ter-urai indah ,menari nari terkena angin malam .

Ia menghentikan langkahnya melihat dua orang berlawan jenis tengah mesra mesraan di hadapannya, hatinya seakan terluka parah kembali, melihat pemuda membubarkan maroon it tersenyum tipis melihat gadis bersurai pirang yang diikat satu tinggi dihadapan sang pemuda menjinjitkan kakinya menggapai wajah pemuda "Danna, un" lirih deidara dengan mata berkaca - kaca

Ia memasukan tangannya di saku celananya ,dia mengambil sesuatu lalu melemparkannya jauh dari hadapnnya ,dia bersembunyi di balik pohon "katsu"

*Doar*

Sepertinya deidara benar benar marah ,ia berlari menjauh dari tempat it tak peduli bagaimana keadaan disana ,hidup atau mati dia mencoba tidak peduli ,air mata berlinang deras dari mata aquamarine it ,hujan mulai mengguyur ,sepertinya langit ikut menangis mengerti perasaan gadis manis it . Hujan turun… oh ya btw soal hujan ,author jadi keinget sama lagu yang liriknya kira – kira kek gini

Kemarin .. kudengar kau ucap,kata cinta ,seolah dunia ada di musim semi ,kau datang …

*Readers swetdrop kedua kalinya* oke abaikan

Bek untuk de se untuk ri

Oke sampai mana tadi? * di lemparin tomat sama readers karena kelamaan* Oke oke ,Hujan turun semakin deras ,deidara menghentikan langkahnya ,ia berdiri di tengah guyuran derasnya hujan ,ia mengelap pipinya yang basah entah karena air hujan atau air matanya it sudah bercampur jadi satu "un?" ia merasakan sebuah tangan melingkar di lehernya dari belakang (?) membuat kehangatan tersendiri untuk deidara ,seseorang it mengeratkan tangannya ,seraya menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahu deidara

"Danna,un" Lirih deidara

"Kau dingin?" Tanya sasori

"sekarang tidak lagi ,un" Deidara terdiam sejenak ,sasori mengangkat wajahnya menatap deidara dari samping ,wajah deidara bersemu merah

"Danna .. se..seharus..nya ,danna tidak melakukan ini,un " sepertinya deidara mulai tersadar dari .. apa ya? Aku lupa ,uh pokoknya itu *readers swetdrop ketiga kalinya* sasori mencoba melepas tangan sasori namun sasori semakin memper-erat nya

"kau berisik dei.." bisik sasori di telinga deidara

"Ya ,aku tau ,un! Jadi lepaskan aku,un!" teriak deidara mulai kesal ,sasori melepasnya ,saat deidara ingin berlari sasori menarik tangan dan membuat deidara berbalik ,seketika Pangeran Author yang manis it *digebukin SasoFG* oke, ralat maksudnya ,Pangeran hazel it mendekap sang putri blonde it dengan paksa .

Deidara tersentak ia mendorong tubuh sasori ,ia mendongakkan wajahnya menatap kesal sasori " Danna seharusnya tidak melakukan ini" Teriak deidara seraya menunjuk wajah sasori "Kau melakukannya pada gadis lain ,lalu kau ingin melakukannya padaku? Danna kira aku gadis seperti apa ,un? Danna tidak mengerti ,danna tidak pernah mengerti ,danna .. Mmph" Deidara membulatkan matanya ketika Sasori menyentuh bibir deidara dengan bibirnya . 'Danna menciumku?' batin deidara

Deidara mencoba melepaskan diri dan memberontak namun sasori memper-eratnya dan menahan tangan deidara ,sasori menghentikan aksinya sejenak "kau berisik dan ak tak ingin melepasmu, dei.." Lirih sasori lalu melanjutkan aksinya ,perlahan deidara menutup matanya membirkan sasori bermain dengan bibirnya ,Sasori mengecup bibir atas dan bawah milik deidara lalu menggigit pelan bibir bawah deidara berharap mendapat respon baik dari deidara

"engh .." dan sepertinya ya ,Deidara membuka sedikit mulutnya membiarkan lidah sasori masuk dan bermain di dalamnya ..

Tanpa mereka sadari ada lima makhluk Nista dan Hentai it *Dihajar* yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka dari kejauhan 100000000000000 meter '-' oke salah ,maksudnya dari kejauhan 10 meter ,di balik pohon besar . ada pemuda berambut raven ,calon adik ipar aku *Digebukin itaFG (lagi)* ada Manusia berpercing ,ada pemuda berambut jabrik pirang ,ada manusia setengah ikan ,ada Anak autis .mereka sasuke ,pein ,Naruto ,Kisame ,dan Tobi .

"wah enak kayaknya" ucap manusia berperching mulai berfikir kemana mana ,muka aja kan udah keliatan mesum *Di lempar pake shintense no jutsu*

"Pein-nii jangan hentai" tegur naruto dengan nada setengah keras (?)

"Dobe ,jangan berisik" tegur sasuke pada naruto

"Huaaaaaa ….. dei-senpai ,Jahat .. ke..kenapa engkau men..du..a dariku?" Tangis sang tobi anal baik it ,memperburuk suasana .

"tobi! Jangan berisik!" Bentak kisame siap melayangkan Samehadenya

"tapi ,Kisame-senpai ,i..tu huwaaaa" Tangis tobi semakin menjadi

"suth!" Bentak mereka bersma (minusTobi) sudah siap naruto melemparkan rasengannya ,sasuke siap dengan cidorinya ,kisame dengan samehadanya ,dan pein yang sudah siap mengatifkan rinnegannya . tobi langsung ngeri melihat kawan-kawannya ,dia melirik Sasodei ingin menangis lagi namun tidak jadi ,ia pundung seketika di pohon sebelah ,. Ia menengok pohon yang dibuat sembunyi oleh ke-4 kawan-kawannya ,ia kembali berteriak seraya berlari kea rah empat orang it ,Teriakan tobi mendapat glaredeath dari ke-4 orang it . "i..itu pohonya ada matanya warna hijau" ucap tobi seraya menunjuk nunjuk bagian pohon yang dia maksud . Mereka melihat bagian it dan akhirnya berteriak ...

TBC


End file.
